This Kiss
by punkrock522
Summary: Xavier adopted two 7 year old twins who are completely mute for 7 years. What willl happen when 2 certain guys enter their lives and bring out the side that Xavier longed to see? POVs of Desiree, Sabine, John and Piotr. R
1. Default Chapter

**This Kiss**  
  
**Summary: **Xavier adopted two 7-year-old twins who are completely mute for 7 years. But what will happen when two certain guys enter their lives and bring out the side that Xavier longed to see. Told from the POVs of Desiree, Sabine, John and Piotr. R&R  
  
**WARNING!!! The first chapter is violent and dark. Character deaths. The song is by Martina McBride. It just seemed to fit this chapter.   
**  
**FYI: **Desiree, Sabine, Angelique, Janna, and Jacques are mine. Everybody else, isn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desiree:  
**  
_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
Oh-oh  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"You stupid, stupid harlot!!! It's all your fault that my life is hell!!! You are nothing!! It's all your fault my life is ruined!! You deserve everything I give you, you stupid whores!! That's all you'll ever be, stupid whores!!" My mother shouted out angrily to us.   
  
"Maman!! Stop!! Please!! Hit me maman!! Don't hit Sabine, maman!!" I cried out as I felt the blood trickle down my back. Sabine was crying out loudly from the abuse that I was taking from our mother.  
  
Just a few moments before, Sabine, Angelique and I were playing happily in a back alley in London. We came here often when we didn't want to receive a beating for breathing from our parents. Just moments before, we all had smiles on our faces, which is rare for us. But then our mother showed up.  
  
To everyone else, we had the perfect family and life. Our mother was what my teacher called a "stay-at-home mom" and our father was an executive at a high-profile company. We had a nice, two story flat in the middle of London and everyone thought that our family was perfect. But it wasn't. Far from it, as a matter of fact. Our parents are heroine users and alcoholics who spent all the money that my father earned on their addictions. Our clothes came from Goodwill and our toys are whatever we found in garbage cans and dumpsters. At the age of four, I understood the phrase, "Appearances are deceiving," only too well.  
  
Our mother, picked up a steel cable that looked like an old power line and started walking towards us. We all scattered. I shouted to my younger sisters to get away. Angelique, who was only five, managed to get away. Sabine and I were trapped in the alley with nowhere to go.   
  
When my mother raised the cable, I turned my back to her - knowing that it would be less fatal - and pulled Sabine in front of me and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as my baby sister was okay.  
  
The whipping seemed to last forever. Maybe it did. I could feel some of the slashed going bone-deep. I t hurt like hell. I tried to shield Sabine from the slashes, but I could tell from the way she was crying that she was still getting hit.  
  
_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_  
  
I whispered in her ear, "Pretend to pass out. Maybe then she'll stop."  
  
So Sabine "passed out" so did I. And sure enough, our mother stopped. But what I didn't count on was the fact that I actually did pass out. I woke up with Sabine shaking and shouting at me to wake up. I realized that I was laying in a pool of blood.   
  
Sabine helped me up and we started our way home. We took the back way home because we didn't want people to see the blood on our dresses.   
  
Sabine said, "We can't take much more of this, Desiree. We need to get out of our home."  
  
I told Sabine, "If we don't stay with our parents, we will just be separated. We will never be able to see each other again!"  
  
Sabine countered, "We'll die if we stay! We are only seven and Angelique is five. We can't take any more of this."  
  
I knew that Sabine was right. If we stayed with our parents, one of us would likely wind up dead. That person would probably be me. But the only things that kept me alive were my sisters and their safety.  
  
We walked into our home and went up to the bedroom that the three of us shared. Angelique was already there hiding in the closet. When she saw the cuts on us she went and got a bowl and a lot of rags. (Over the last year, Angelique has become like a nurse to me. I bear the brunt of our parents rage, so I get far more injuries than Sabine or Angelique.)  
  
Just as we laid down on the floor for Angelique to clean our wounds, Janna and Jacques LaFluer came into the room. They grabbed Angelique and threw her against the wall. They left me and Sabine on the floor, and went over to beat on Angelique. Though my wounds hurt terribly, I got off the floor to go help my innocent sister. I threw myself onto my parents and started hitting them with my fist, kicking them and biting them. My father threw me off of him into a wall. The last thing I heard was Angelique crying and my parents saying that she was going to pay for ruining their lives. The last thing I saw was Sabine trying to help Angelique.  
  
_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out their lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_  
  
I woke up on a bed in a clean white room. I was lying on my stomach, which was a good thing, because my slashes hurt so bad. In the next bed, I saw Sabine sleeping on her stomach, too. I heard voices in the hall and I knew that we were somewhere safe.  
  
Sabine woke up and smiled at me. I smiled back. She got up off her bed and came over to mine. She had an IV sticking out of her arm, so she took the machine with her. We covered ourselves up with the blanket and Sabine started crying. Though I was in pain, I couldn't bear to see my sister cry because of hers.   
  
The door opened and I sat up just a little so the blanket fell off of my head. I didn't trust people anymore and apparently neither did Sabine, considering how she scooted closer to me. I just scooted back into a corner and she scooted with me. A whole line of people came in. A doctor, two nurses, and three constables.  
  
The nurses and doctor looked happy that me and Sabine were awake. The constables looked grave, but friendly.  
  
"Where are we? How did we get here?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"You are at Mercy Hospital. A neighbor called the station when one of her children said they couldn't sleep due to the crying coming from your house. Inside we found that the house was empty, except for an upstairs bedroom where we found three little girls - none older than seven - all unconscious, all bleeding terribly. The worst of the three was a girl with blue hair, she was surrounded by blood. You. We called the paramedics and they flipped you over to reveal over 20 slashes on your entire backside, all over an inch in diameter. We got the three of you to a hospital and entered you under Jane Doe. What are your names?" asked the constable.  
  
"I'm Desiree LaFluer and this is my sister, Sabine. Where is the other little girl? Her name is Angelique. Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked the constable.  
  
"She - uh - died from her wounds."  
  
All the color drained out of my face. After all I had done to protect my sister, I couldn't protect her in the time she needed me the most.   
  
I heard Sabine start crying as she heard this. I reached down and gave her a hug.  
  
"How long have we been here? You do know that our parents were the ones who did this to us and Angelique?"  
  
The doctor answered this time, "You have been here three days. We found your parents dead in their car this morning. We believe that it was an overdose on heroine."  
  
"Good riddance!!!" I said.  
  
The door opened again and in came a bald man in a wheelchair.  
  
Sabine and I backed under the covers again.  
  
The constable said to us, "This is Professor Charles Xavier. We got into contact with the Justice of the Peace when we found your parents dead to get a hold of their Will. It said that if they were seen to be unfit parents or died that he would be your legal guardian. I contacted him earlier today, he took the first flight over here."  
  
"We should leave them alone for now," the nurse said.  
  
Sabine and I watched as the door opened, everybody leave, and the door closed.  
  
Charles Xavier wheeled closer to us, which caused us to back further away from him.  
  
"Hello. Please don't be frightened. I won't hurt you. As the constable said I am your legal guardian. When you are well enough, I will take you to my home in Westchester, New York."  
  
I just stared at him. I felt something trying to enter my mind, but I put up a barrier that wouldn't allow it to.   
  
Charles Xavier looked shocked. And he looked twice as shocked as when Sabine put up her barrier.  
  
He just wheeled closer. He gently reached out and touched my hand. He only touched it for a second or two before I pulled away from him in shock and fear. For the two seconds we touched, I saw his entire life. I saw him as a little boy. I saw us sitting in fear under a blanket. I saw him dying on his bed in a huge room. I saw his entire life. I was horrified.  
  
But then I felt the sheets get wet. I looked over and saw that Sabine and completely transformed herself into water and back.  
  
Charles Xavier looked shocked and said softly, "Aquakenisis and foresight abilities. Amazing!"  
  
He then said, "You are mutants. Don't tell anyone. I'm going to take you to my home, it's a place where mutants are free to live normal lives. But I assume you want to stay for your sisters funeral."  
  
We nodded our heads.  
  
**Three Days Later  
**  
We were sitting in wheelchairs, covered from head to toe as we saw them lay our baby sister in the ground. I just sat there and cried.

Three days earlier, Sabine and I swore that nobody would know our real names but us. Because Desiree and Sabine LaFluer were dead. They died with Angelique. We would hide our ugly, disformed bodies with clothes that were worse than our present clothes. We would keep everyone at a distance. If you kept everyone at a distance, then no one can ever hurt you again.  
  
The priest said the Lord's Prayer and came over to us and offered his condolences.  
  
_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_  
  
R&R. I know that it's long. Let me know if I should continue. This is the darkest the story will be.


	2. The Meeting

Desiree:  
  
I think today is going to be a good day. Well, as good as it possibly can be when you are horribly mutilated. I woke up when my alarm clock went off at 7:00 and didn't press the "Snooze" button a thousand times.  
  
I beat Sabine to the bathroom to shower this morning, for which I was thankful because she uses all the hot water. After my shower, I got dressed in my usual clothes. I completely ignored the clothes that Professor Xavier keeps buying for me and Sabine and go straight to my old, unfashionable, baggy blue jeans that hid my big butt and lean calves and thighs. I then pulled on a very baggy shirt and even baggier sweatshirt, even though it was 80F outside. My shirt and sweatshirt hid my flat abs and big breasts. I pulled on my favorite ratty shoes and finally pulled my long, ocean-blue hair in a loose bun. It was loose enough to where it hid the back of my neck, but tight enough to where it didn't come down. I wasn't ashamed of the fact that I had what some people called the "idealistic body." I was ashamed of the scars that covered the "idealistic body."  
  
I looked over at Sabine from my vanity mirror and saw that she was dressed in a similar fashion. Her hot-pink hair though, was done in a plain wrap-around. I was aware of the fact that her scars were only on her sides and could get away with a lot more skimpier outfits. When I asked her through our psychic connection why she dressed like me instead of more fashionable, she said because "Blood is thicker than water."  
  
After a quick tooth brushing, we gathered up our first three classes books and binders and left to go down to breakfast, careful to stay out of other people's way.  
  
John:  
  
I am what is known as the New Kid in Mutant High. I realized that as I passed a group of kids talking about the New Kid and then said, "Him!" and pointed to me. And there's this kid named Bobby Drake who is showing me around. My personal opinion about him is that he is a goody-two shoes. I was bored with him already. So I took out my zippo, which I always carry with me, flicked it open, flicked it on and then shut it.  
  
I guess I owe Xavier a lot. He sent Mr. Summers and Ms. Munroe out to find me. I was wandering the country, because nobody is really mutant friendly. Professor Xavier roomed me with Bobby, who is starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"This is the foyer. Obviously," Bobby said.  
  
I just rolled my eyes at Bobby's subtle, yet disturbing, attempts to make friends with me.   
  
Desiree:  
  
Sabine and I came to the stairs, and with Sabine behind me, walked down them.  
  
John:  
  
I let my mind wander for a moment and all I heard was my lighter.  
  
Swish, Flick; Swish, Flick; Swish, Flick  
  
I snapped out of it and looked up at the stairs and saw a very beautiful woman. She had ocean-blue hair, a fair complexion and beautiful blue eyes. I knew at once that I loved her.  
  
Desiree:  
  
Halfway down the stairs I saw the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was my "idealistic man." He had dark brown hair, a medium complexion and amazing brown eyes.  
  
Our eyes locked as Sabine and I passed him and stayed locked for several moments. It was like he was staring into my soul. Unfortunately, Sabine began pulling on my arm and I had to break the gaze. I continued walking with my sister to the cafeteria.   
  
John:  
  
I wanted to know who she was and by the look of disgust on Bobby's face, he knew who she was.  
  
"Who is she? She's absolutely beautiful!"  
  
Bobby looked horrified as those words left my mouth. And he replied in a worried tone, "Seriously, stay away from them. Nobody knows what their real names are, but the teacher's used to call the blue-haired one Oracle and the pink-haired one Hydra, or so I've heard. I haven't been here that long to know the whole story. Listen, you'll ruin the reputation you don't even have if you talk to them. They're stupid, don't talk or make a sound. All anyone really knows about them is that they came here seven years ago and were adopted by Professor Xavier."  
  
I heard what Bobby said, but I was still stuck on one thing. "What do you mean 'used to call?' Do you mean that the teacher's ignore them?"  
  
Bobby now looked irritated. "From what I've heard, they didn't at first. They tried everything to get them to talk. EVERYTHING from buying them clothes to calling on them in class. As far as anyone knows they are completely mute. They just sit in the back of every class. They come down from their room wearing as many clothes as possible and when classes are over, they go back up to their room and stay there until dinner. And when dinner is over, they go right back up to their room. Come on! We are going to be late for class!"  
  
I followed Bobby to our English class with Mr. Summers. My mind still on "Oracle." 


	3. The Twins Thoughts

**Thanx 2 everyone who read my story; but especially thanx to those who reviewed because now I know that people will kill me if I don't update. Sorry that this note is late…it was supposed to be in chapter 2, but I had already placed it by the time I read your reviews. And as far as plutospawn's question about the first chapter being a flashback: it isn't. It's just Desiree and Sabine's background, so that way you know what their powers are, how they ended up in the Xavier Institute and why they don't talk. Desiree was forced to grow up fast when her parents started beating her and her sisters, therefore is self-sacrificing as long as she protects her sisters. And it was in her parents Will that Xavier get custody over them if they were to die or be seen as unfit parents. And for any one who cares where Piotr is: he's coming along later in the story.**  
  
**FYI:** Desiree and Sabine are mine, the others aren't.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Later That Day  
**  
**Desiree:**  
  
I was sitting at the computer desk me and my sister share typing up an essay for Mr. Summers' English class. The essay was his typical "final essay" before school let out. We are supposed to write about our mutations, good or bad, and how we discovered them.   
  
My foresight ability came right after my sister died and the Electrokenisis came when all the lights went out during dinner and I electrified the lights back on, completely by accident. I also have a telepathic connection with Sabine. I was just explaining it in more detail.  
  
I wasn't stupid. I knew that Mr. Summers' assigned this essay to find out more about me and Sabine. I heard him talking about it with Professor Xavier one day as Sabine and I were walking past the teacher's lounge on our way to class.  
  
**Sabine:**  
  
Desiree looked over at me from the computer. I was writing out my rough draft for Mr. Summers' English class. The essay about our powers.   
  
Mine were nothing special. There is the Aquakenisis that I discovered after Angelique died. I can also sense other mutants, which I imagine is very valuable if I wanted to make friends. I found I had this ability after I arrived here and what seemed like sirens went off in my head. Then there is my empathic ability, which can go crazy sometimes. Plus, the psychic connection with Desiree. I know what all of my powers are and what my sister's powers are because shortly after we got them, Professor Xavier called us out of class and explained what are powers are to us. So I don't fret. I totally even have control of my empathic ability, thanks to Desiree and my stubbornness and wanting control.  
  
I am really concerned about Desiree, though. She has been distracted all day. She just daydreamed all through classes today and hardly ate any breakfast or lunch. Maybe it's because of that boy we saw earlier today. Who knows. But I can't ask her because she's been ignoring my telepathic attempts towards a conversation ever since this morning.  
  
**Desiree:**  
  
I am totally having trouble concentrating. I didn't hear a word anyone said all day, I barely ate, and I was ignoring my sister. All because of that drop-dead gorgeous boy. He is sooooooo handsome and I get little butterflies in my stomach by just thinking about him.  
  
I looked out the window and saw a whole bunch of students outside on the lawn. For a brief moment, I missed being outdoors and around people. But I quickly put that thought away. I thought to myself, 'I know it's best that you keep everyone at a distance, except you kin, so that way they can never hurt you.' I saw the boy from earlier sitting under a tree.  
  
All of a sudden, a feeling washed over me. It was like I was finally allowed to act on what I wanted. And clearly what I wanted was the boy. The feeling was way more powerful than my shyness. I stood straight up, like I was under a spell or something, went to the door and ran out.  
  
**Sabine:**  
  
I saw Desiree looking out the window. For a moment, I felt her longing to be outside with them, but then I felt herself feel angry that she had felt that. I opened my mind to hers and I heard this, 'it's best that you keep everyone at a distance, except your kin, so that way they can never hurt you.'   
  
The next thing I knew, Desiree was standing up and running towards the door. Needless to say, I was shocked. This was the first time either one of us left our room for other than class or a meal, since we have been here. And I was even more shocked that she ran out wearing just about nothing at all. Out of plain curiosity, I followed her.  
  
**Desiree:  
**  
I ran all the way down the hall, pushing people out of my way. I could hear people's astonished whispers about me. I knew that they were following me.  
  
"No running in the hall!" Scott said to the person running up behind him. Little did he know that that person was me. I pushed right through the four teachers at our little school: Mr. Summers, Dr. Grey, Professor Xavier and Ms. Munroe. They were in complete and total shock. They were in complete and total shock. For seven years they have been trying me to come out of the room that Sabine and I shared, and now I finally had.  
  
I looked out the window and saw my prize. 


	4. This Kiss

**FYI: Sabine and Desiree are mine, they others aren't……**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Desiree:**  
  
I can hear all the whispers as I run past people. I accidentally touched one of the boys as I ran past him. I can see me through his eyes. He was shocked to find that I was in the hallway and wearing so little. He no longer saw me as ugly, flat-chested, short-legged, and nappy blue hair. He saw me as an absolutely gorgeous (which I suppose is a complament considering how he is 17), big-breasted, mile-longed-legged, butt-length ocean blue hair. (I swear, some guys are real perverts.) He also saw my outfit. I am wearing boy's boxer shorts that are rolled up high enough to where you can see all of my legs, a white tank top and no bra. In short, he classified me as sexy as sin. (Which is really perverse.)  
  
The people in the hall followed me down the hall with extreme curiosity. I knew that it was not only because what I am running for, but also for the scars on my neck, arms, back, and thighs.  
  
I ran down the stairs and opened the huge double-doors to the mansion. I stood in the sunlight for the first time in years, so I was blinded by the sun. I saw my prize sitting by the tree still playing with his lighter.  
  
I started walking towards the tree, unaware and oblivious to anything else.  
  
**John:**  
  
I was flicking my lighter underneath a tree when I saw the most beautiful woman ever. She was even more beautiful than the girl I saw earlier that day. I realized that she was walking towards me. As she got closer, I saw that the girl from earlier and this woman were actually the same person. I thanked my lucky stars.  
  
I put my lighter in my jeans pocket and got up and brushed all of the grass off me. I had to be in a dream. Nothing this good ever happens to me. I never get the attention of absolutely gorgeous women. But if it was a dream, I was sure determined to get up, meet the dream halfway and kiss her.  
  
**Desiree:**  
  
I never slowed my walk towards the guy. I was smiling, too. It has been years since I smiled. It felt good.  
  
I saw him get up and brush his pants off. He started walking towards me.  
  
**John:**  
  
I never slowed my walk towards the woman. I was just grinning, stupidly might I add. I saw her smile and I have to admit, it was gorgeous. I have no idea how this person stayed single for so long.  
  
**Desiree:**  
  
I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and gave him a too-hot-for-TV kiss. I kissed him with such a passion that it surprised me.  
  
I could see everything about his past. I could see what he was feeling and seeing right at this moment, which is love and stars, respectively. I could see everything about him. In his future, we are together. With at least four kids. But I once saw Terminator, and it said that the future is not set. It changes with everyday, every decision that you make. But hopefully, this future of his doesn't change.  
  
**No one's POV:**  
  
Everyone was in complete and total shock. In the seven years that "Oracle" had been here, not once has she ever even attempted to make friends. But, she just walked right up and kiss John, was still kissing John.  
  
**John:**  
  
When our kiss finally ended, only due to the fact that we needed to come up for air, she rested her forehead against mine. She was panting hard now and so was I. Our breaths mingled as one. If she kissed me like that every time, there was no way in Hell she was keeping me away.  
  
It was then that I noticed that we had gathered a crowd of confused and dumbstruck, but I didn't make it obvious. Our eyes were locked onto each others, as she regrettably unwrapped her legs from around me and slid down.  
  
She took a step back and looked into my eyes. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. They are ocean-blue, just like her hair. Once I looked into her eyes, I knew that there was no way that I would ever love anyone else. I would love her for the rest of my life. 


	5. The First Conversation

**FYI: Sabine, Angelique and Desiree are mine, they others aren't……**  
  
**To everyone, I shall be updating this story more scarcely than I do, due to the fact that I now have school and a job to worry about. Hope you understand. I will try to update at least once every 2 weeks.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Desiree:**  
I stared intently into his eyes. I was completely curious about him. I saw everything there is to know about him, but I wanted him to talk and say it to me with his voice.

He stuck out his hand and said, "My name is John Allerdyce. What's yours?" His voice is rich and deep and I now understood what the phrase, "going weak at the knees" meant.I didn't know if I knew how to talk anymore. It had been 7 long years since I used my voice. Sabine and I always talked telepathically. I wasn't sure what it sounded like anymore. But I decided I should try.

"M --" was all I said before I had to start again.

This was ridiculous to me. I speak 8 languages, (what else was there to do in my free time) and I'm having trouble forming a single sentence in English. It was pathetic.

"My n-name is Des -- Desiree LaFluer X -- Xavier. My name is Desiree LaFluer Xavier." I said, at first unsurely, then more confidently.A smile spread across his face, and it was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
**John:**  
"My n-name is Des -- Desiree LaFluer X -- Xavier. My name is Desiree LaFluer Xavier." She sounded unsure at first, but then very confident. Her voice was beautiful and hypnotic. It was a voice I knew I would never be tired of. I smiled, and my heart lurched as she smiled back at me."Desiree. That's a beautiful name." I said with enthusiasm.I pulled her closer to me than she already was and I kissed with a passion that surprised me. For the first time I felt scars that were on her back.

Our kiss was short lived when I heard Professor Xavier say, "Yes, it is."

Desiree turned out of my arms and looked at he adopted father as the crowd parted to let the crippled man through.

"Desiree, why now do you choose to talk and 'interact' with other students?" he asked with genuine curiosity."Because of John. When I saw him, I thought he was literally seeing inside of me. No one, except my sister, has been able to do that." At the word, "sister", the girl with the pink hair stepped forward. She was dressed similarly. In rolled-up boxer shorts, and a tank top."Hello. What is your name?" Professor Xavier asked her.She looked at Desiree and when Desiree nodded she said, "Sabine."

"Hello Sabine and Desiree. I want to know something. The scars on your backs, where are they from?"

She didn't say anything. She grabbed my hand and walked with me into the woods where we could be alone. We sat down next to a tree and I wanted to hear her voice again.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" she questioned.

"Everything about you." I pressed."There is nothing to tell. I am a very simple girl who has led a very simple life."

"I still want to know." I whispered.

"I was born a Romany. My clan LaFluer was kind and caring."

"Romany?" I asked.

"Gypsy. After Sabine and I were born, our parents didn't desire to be Romany anymore. They completely cut off all the connections to our clan in Paris. We moved to England after Angelique was born, when I was two. My parents were drug addicts and alcoholics. They spent everything they had on their 'addictions.' They - uh- blamed us. They said that we ruined their lives. It was all our fault for everything that went wrong in their lives.

"One day, we were playing in an alley. Sabine, Angelique and I didn't want to go home for obvious reasons. Our mother found us. Angelique managed to get away, Sabine and I couldn't. She beat us with, what the constables called, a old power line cable. Sabine got hit a few times on her sides and arms. I bore the brunt of it. Scars on my back, neck,… arms, thighs, calves. The doctors sewed us up as best as they could, but the scars are still there.

"That night, our parents came into our room that we shared. They grabbed Angelique and threw her into the wall and started beating on her. I tried to get them to stop but I passed out. Sabine tried, but she was thrown into a wall. Later, at the hospital, they said that Angelique had died from her wounds." She began to cry."I'm sorry." I said, my voice filled with sorrow."It's okay. Anyway, Sabine and I were brought over here by Professor Xavier. We swore not talk or interact with anyone ever again. But then I met you." She smiled and it was beautiful.

"Tell me about you." she said.

"My parents never cared about me. We I discovered my mutation, they thought I was a freak. So I left. Professor Xavier picked me up and gave me a home. I met you, and I knew that I won't be alone here."

She actually smirked at me.

"What is your mutation?" she asked curiosity thick in her voice."I don't know what you really call it. I can control fire, but I can't create it. What's yours?"

"What the Professor likes to call 'Electrokenisis and Foresight.' With my electrokenisis, I can create and control electricity. With my foresight, I can see into people's past, present and future just by touching them. I also have a telepathic connection with my sister."

"So you can see into my future just from our kiss?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you see?"

Her brows narrowed as if in concentration and a smile broke out across her face.

She grabbed the back of my head and brought it towards her.

"That I should do this…" and she kissed me.


	6. Changes

**FYI:** Sabine, Angelique and Desiree are mine, they others aren't……  
  
Professor Xavier's POV is in this chapter.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Desiree:**  
The past few months have been the best of my life. I'm "coming out of my shell" as Dr. Grey calls it. Her, Professor Xa --- Father, Mr. Summers and Ms. Munro are happy about that. And now that I am "coming out of my shell," all the guys are noticing me and all the girls want to be my best friend. But no female can take upon the role as my best friend. Sabine already has that role. And I pay no heed to any guy but John. I don't know why all these things are suddenly happening but they are. And for once I fell happy.

Dr. Grey and Ms. Munro took Sabine and I shopping about a week after mine and John's first kiss. We had told them that they clothes that they had bought us were either too big or too small and indeed they were. They took us to all sorts of places. And thanks to Father's credit cards, we now have a whole new wardrobe. EVERYTHING from flirty blouses to tee-shirts, tank tops to spaghetti straps, leather pants to blue jeans, nice slacks to short shorts, mini skirts to full length skirts. Not to mention tennis shoes, shoes with heals, leather shoes, boots and then a lot of "sexy" lingerie. PLUS, hair accessories, earrings, jewelry boxes, rings, bracelets and necklaces. A typical outfit for me now, instead of baggy jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, is my very long, very soft and shiny blue hair hangs down past my butt, not in a bun, one of my new shirts, usually a tank top, and most of the time, a pair of jeans. I love it.For some reason, I am no longer ashamed of my scars. While at breakfast one morning in my new clothes: a tank top belly shirt that said, "Shut up and Dance" and a pair of blue jeans, I told people about what happened to Sabine and myself. Everyone was sympathetic but they didn't seem to dwell on it. Not only did mine and Sabine's wardrobe get an extreme makeover, but so did we and so did our room. The day after we got a new wardrobe, Dr. Grey and Ms. Munro took us out for a "day of beauty." Our hair was trimmed by an inch, our eyebrows were plucked, and we went for a wax. Man, did that hurt! We all also got a manicure and a pedicure. I really don't care how my hands or feet look, but Dr. Grey and Ms. Munro insisted. I could tell that they were just trying to get on our good sides.The day after the "day of beauty," we went shopping to give our plain white room a boost. Thankfully, Father let us stay in our room and not get two new roommates. We went to FYE in the Westchester Mall and listened to just about every CD there. I like a lot of them and so did Sabine, so we bought them. We now have about 150 CD's a piece. We also got a stereo from Target and several lamps, including a lava lamp. We bought a few rugs that were strategically placed in the bedroom to "tie it together." We got new bed sets, mine with suns, stars and moons, Sabine's was tie-dyed. To finish the room off, it got a paint job. It now has all sorts of shapes on it. Including handprints, footprints, suns, stars, moons, inter-locking circles, and just a whole bunch of weird designs. Stuff that was done in two days. But it still looks cool. I can't really describe it, other than that.

In the past 3 months, mine and John's relationship has gotten hot and heavy. Every chance we get, we are making out. I'm late to 3 of my classes everyday due to mine and John's make-out sessions, and the other 3 I'm not. That's because John and I have those three classes together. All in all, my life is perfect right now.  
  
**Sabine:**  
I'm relieved that Desiree has decided that we have been outcasts long enough. Out of respect and love for her, I dressed and acted the way she did. Quiet and reserved, talking on our telepathic link and nothing else. I look up to my sister, and I followed her lead, knowing that one day she would grow out of it. I'm so happy that she finally has.

We have had some major changes done to ourselves, our wardrobes and our room. Our room is no longer plain, but has many colors and is funky. I think it is a combination of our two personalities. We went to FYE one day, and bought about 150 CD's a piece. I bought just about everything, except for rap. Desiree didn't buy rap either. She says she doesn't like it, and I don't either. We bought CD's like: Rooney, The Beatles, Avril Lavigne, Kiss, Queen, Poison, ICP, Slipknot, Metallica, Kittie, Linkin' Park, Reba McEntire, George Strait, Alan Jackson, Martina McBride and a whole bunch of others. We had a waxing (which is something I will never do again), and a manicure and pedicure on our "day of beauty." Our wardrobe now shows off our curves and our scars.

Desiree has grown a lot of self-esteem since she met John. She isn't afraid to be beautiful, as God had intended her to be. She showed off her scars and wasn't ashamed by them. She even told everyone at breakfast one morning about how we got the scars. We now where outfits that are beautiful. A typical outfit for me is: my long, pink hair is free flowing, leather pants, and a very small, very tight shirt. I've taken to wearing a black leather trench coat and people say it suits me just fine. Desiree's self-esteem obviously isn't the only one's that has boosted since John.

We no longer hide, in any way, shape, or form. Our bodies, obviously, because of our new clothes. We don't sit in the back of class and avoid everyone at all costs. We sit in the middle row now and answer questions when called on. We even volunteer for questions.

Since we got our new clothes and have started talking, people really want to be our friends and are nice to us. They invite us to join them when they play foosball and when they are watching a movie. They say, "excuse me, please," and not, "get out of my way, freak," to us now. It is really great.

The best thing of all, though, was how blown away Professor Xav --- Father, Dr. Grey, Ms. Munro and Mr. Summers were when Desiree and I took an intelligence test. Their faces were priceless when they found out that both of us could speak 8 languages. Though, really, what did they think we were doing in our room the entire summer. They knew that we were smart because we always got "A's" on tests, quizzes and regular assignments. But they never knew that we were that smart.

But the only thing that I really am having trouble with is accepting the fact that my sister isn't only mine anymore. I have to share her with John. It's no longer Desiree and Sabine. It's Desiree, John and Sabine. I kind of feel like the 3rd person. And I have always heard that 3s a crowd. So I stay out their way as much as possible. Let them have as much "alone time" as possible. I found out how "alone time" was really spent. I walked in on them one day, and I never want to do that again. Not because it was disgusting, but I just don't want to see that. John was on top of Desiree and his hands were all over her. And her hands were all over them. Needless to say, I was very embarrassed and so were they.

But other than my sister's little neglect, my life couldn't possibly be better.  
  
**John:**  
If I thought that Desiree was absolutely gorgeous before, then I don't know what she is now. It absolutely mid boggling how she can look so……magnificent. But that's not even the word for it. I can't even name the word for how stunning she looks.

The changes started about a week after our kiss. She disappeared one day and came back with bags of clothes from at least 2 dozen different stores. EVERY kind of clothes imaginable. Leather pants, blue jeans, mini skirts, short shorts, tank tops, belly shirts… the list goes on and on. I am VERY thankful that everything shows off her curves. And she has very nice curves. As any fool can see.

The next day, they went out again. This time, for a "day of beauty," as she later told me. When she came back, I noticed her face looked a lot better. She said she had her eyebrows plucked. She also said her hair was trimmed, (though I couldn't see a difference), and she had a manicure and a pedicure. She later told me that Dr. Grey and Ms. Munro insisted that she and Sabine get one. She didn't care what her hands and feet looked like.

The day after that, she went out, yet again. This time she came back with bags and boxes full of stuff that I later learned were for her room. I saw the room before the "make-over," and it was a plain white, with plain white everything. I saw it after, and it was much more colorful. Every piece of furniture had been painted at least 3 colors. And the girls couldn't of been happier. The first day they painted everything, so they couldn't sleep in their room that night. Sabine slept in a spare bedroom that had been setup for both of them, but Desiree snuck down to my room and slept with me in my bed. Nothing happened, she just curled up next to me and slept. The next day, they put all of their new "items" in their room. And, by day's end, it looked just like a teenagers room should look. Unique. VERY Unique.

Desiree's sexual side, I guess you could say, has had a major boost. More than once Mr. Summers has caught us making out on the couch in front of the TV. More than once have I been late for class because of a "between-class" make out session. But truth be told, I could care less. I haven't yet found all the words I need to tell her, but I think she understands.

I am very happy that Desiree is smart. I hate when girls are all looks and don't have the brains to back up their looks. But Desiree isn't like that at all. She can speak 8 LANGUAGES!!!! If that's not smart, then I don't know what is. I didn't fall for her looks. I fell for her smile. The fact that she has the personality and brains just added on to the reasons that I love her. And we share a lot of common interests, which we found out together over the past few months. We both like pizza, rock and punk music, The Simpson's, and horror movies. Kind of like two rebel badasses. I can't say "American" because she told me she was born in France and then moved to England.

I have been talking to some people and they say that we seem like the "match made in Heaven." Two people, who have gone against what others said and did their entire lives, have finally found each other. I must agree. I can't remember ever being this happy before.  
  
**Professor Xavier:**  
The changes in Desiree and Sabine have been remarkable. They have gone from completely mute students who stayed out of everybody's way to outgoing, popular teenage girls. They have even decided to come to me a few times a month to just talk. I owe John Allerdyce a great deal of thanks. I must make a note of the things that have changed with in the girls.

"Oracle" as she was called now prefers to be called Desiree. Her full name, she revealed to me in one of our sessions, is Desiree Marie-Rose LaFluer. She then added on that since I adopted them her new name was, Desiree Marie-Rose LaFluer Xavier. Quite a tongue-twister I should say. Desiree, instead of wearing the baggy jeans and sweatshirts, now prefers to wear "tight jeans that show off" her "curves" and tank tops. The scars on her back are very severe. They cover her back, neck, shoulders, thighs and some even go down to her calves. She was quiet and fearful, but protective in a silent way of Sabine. I hope she grows out of the quiet fearfulness of everything around her. She is now very active in sports, including: softball, soccer, swimming and basketball. Yet, also finds time to participate in her other interests, such as: drawing, painting, sculpting and photography. I've seen some of her artwork and it is very good. Then there is also her languages. She seems to have a natural talent for foreign languages and I strongly considered that she be a European and Oriental diplomat. The languages that she can speak are: Romany (as her first language), French, English, Greek, Chinese, Japanese, Korean and German. She also has a natural ability of persuasion which I believe would help the "mutant co-existence" cause. Her powers are among the strongest I have ever seen in a teenager, and the most dangerous. She has the ability of elektrokenisis, she can create and control electricity; she can see into people's past, present and future just by a touch, in other words, foresight. The bad part about this power is the fact that people remain inside her head and I believe it will get crowded for her. Her final ability is more sisterly as she has a psychic connection with Sabine.

"Hydra" now prefers to be called Sabine. Her full name, revealed to me shortly after her sister revealed hers, is Sabine Gianna-Violet LaFluer Xavier. I believe it is also a tongue-twister. Sabine revealed to me that the reason she wore the baggy clothes was because she loves her sister more than anything else in the world. She would never have let Desiree be isolated and alone because of her scars. Like her sister, her wardrobe has upgraded. She now typically wears leather pants, with little shirts and a black trench coat. For some reason, it suits her. The scars are less severe on Sabine, just on her sides. Unlike Desiree, Sabine runs he mouth every chance she gets. She is not afraid in this world and tells people "how it is." She doesn't beat around the bush, which is rare these days. But, like Desiree, she is also very active in sports, but tends to lean towards singing and dancing. She is very talented about that. She has other interests, obviously, as well: writing poetry and songs (mostly about the past seven years), practicing her guitar that I bought her and playing the piano. She is more musically inclined that I first anticipated. Like Desiree, she has a natural talent for languages and can speak five, including: Romany (as her first language), French, English, German, and Italian. She tends to use her feminine wiles to get what she wants. Her powers, while more minor, are more numerous. She has Aquakenisis, which is the ability to create and control water; she can sense other mutants; a powerful empathic ability; and a psychic connection with Desiree. A powerful mutant she will be.  
  
**That's all for now folks…sorry it took so long for me to update…thanx to those who reviewed.  
**


	7. HELP!

I AM HAVING A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK HERE, SO I NEED THE REVIEWER'S HELP IN HOW THIS STORY SHOULD END! (DON'T YOU FEEL SPECIAL, YOU GET TO PICK YOUR OWN ENDING!)

**BETWEEN JOHN DESIREE:**

**A.)**3 YEARS LATER, THEY HAVE SEX AND SHE GETS PREGNANT, BUT HE STILL LEAVES HER FOR THE BROTHERHOOD OF MUTANTS

**B.)**JOHN CHEATS ON DESIREE WITH ROGUE, AND NOT ONLY DOES DESIREE GET PREGNANT, SO DOES ROGUE

**C.)**BOTH JOHN AND DESIREE JOIN UP WITH MAGNETO

**D.)**JOHN NEVER SCREWS DESIREE, BUT SCREWS ROGUE AND AFTER HE LEAVES FOR THE BROTHERHOOD SHE BECOMES A WHORE (NOTE: IF YOU CHOOSE THIS PLOT, ROGUE WILL, OBVIOUSLY, HAVE CONTROL OF HER POWERS, BUT SHE WILL ALSO MEET GAMBIT AND SLEEP WITH PEOPLE NONE OF US EVEN CONSIDERED; I'M OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS IF YOU LIKE THIS PLOT.)

**E.)**DESIREE HER BABY DIE IN CHILDBIRTH, WHICH IS THE REASON JOHN JOINS THE BROTHERHOOD

F.)DESIREE JOHN JOIN UP W/ THE BROTHERHOOD AND RAISE A FAMILY

**BETWEEN DESIREE SABINE:**

**A.)**THEY BECOME ENEMIES (PLEASE DON'T PICK THIS ONE)

**B.)**BOTH JOIN UP W/ THE BROTHERHOOD

**C.)**DIE IN COMBAT AGAINST THE BROTHERHOOD

**D.)**GO BACK TO THEIR CLAN IN FRANCE

**BETWEEN PIOTR SABINE:**

**A.)**PIOTR JOINS THE BROTHERHOOD AND SABINE DIES OF HEARTACHE

**B.)**GO TO RUSSIA AND LIVE WITH HIS FAMILY

**C.)**GO TO ENGLAND AND FIGHT WITH EXCALIBUR

**D.)**HAVE SEX AND THEN ONCE THEY DO, THEIR RELATIONSHIP ENDS LIKE THE MAJORITY OF HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCES

**E.)**GO LIVE WITH HER CLAN IN FRANCE

PICK ONE FROM EACH CATEGORY IF YOU WISH, I DON'T CARE I JUST NEED IDEAS!

OH, DESIREE WILL MOST LIKELY END UP PREGNANT SO I NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN!

**SHOULD SHE HAVE:**

**A.)**BOY

**B.)**GIRL

BABY NAMES ARE APPRECIATED, BUT SHOULD PROBABLY BE FRENCH OR FRENCH SOUNDING, BECAUSE DESIREE IS FROM FRANCE


End file.
